1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for secure communication and determining secret information.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless communication system, establishing secure communication between communication units is of paramount significance. The establishing of the secure communication may be achieved by exchanging a key that includes a user interaction, for example, a user inputting a passcode, such as a password or a personal identification number (PIN), in a single or dual communication unit.
A method of secure communication may include a method of data encryption. The method of the data encryption may include conducting an authentication and a key exchange, and protecting data using at least one set key. For example, after setting an encryption key, a transmitter may encrypt data of secure communication using the encryption key and an encryption method, and may transmit the encrypted data to a receiver. The receiver may decrypt the encrypted data to the original data using a decryption key and a decryption method. Provided that a third party is unaware of a decryption method and a decryption key, data transmitted between a transmitter and a receiver may be protected, even if the data is exposed.
Also, a system of secure communication may include a public key infrastructure (PKI). The system of the secure communication is complex, and encrypts data through a public key method and a digital signature. The public key includes an encryption key and a decryption key, and a user is authenticated through the digital certificate.